


Hearts Close, Bodies Closer

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: The third concern had to do with space, as in how the hell would the three of them fit in any of the beds that could be found at the Base? Some days Poe swore he couldn’t fit in one himself.





	Hearts Close, Bodies Closer

When they first got together Poe found that he had three concerns, in the midst of all that incredulous happiness, regarding them as a couple (threesome?).

The first was a question of equality, in the sense that he was absolutely terrified that he would accidentally give one of them more attention than the other, which would be the cause of an argument that they might not be able to survive. Yes, he did indeed worry about a potential breakup two minutes into the relationship. Sue him.

The second touched upon appearances, and he knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help it. Three people being in a relationship wasn’t uncommon in the universe, but he’d yet to meet someone who was a part of one. He wasn’t sure how people would react to it, or how they would perceive them. Would they talk about them behind their backs? Possibly. Would it always be with kindness? Most likely not. Poe had been around for long enough to not let trivial things like that bother him, but this whole thing meant too much to him for him to be fine with people looking down on them.

The third concern had to do with space, as in how the hell would the three of them fit in any of the beds that could be found at the Base? Some days Poe swore he couldn’t fit in one himself.

“You’re crushing me,” Rey said from somewhere behind him, proving his point. He felt her palms on his back, flat against the skin as she shoved him lightly. “Poe, seriously, I will leave an imprint on your wall.”

Poe was still half asleep, but still managed to scoot over ever so slightly with a low, “Sorry.”

“It’s all right. I’m just quite fond of breathing.”

“Breathing is overrated,” Finn said from his other side (how had he ended up in the middle? he could’ve sworn he hadn’t been in the middle the night before. also that would explain why he was dying of heat).

“Says the person whose biggest trouble is not being pushed onto the floor,” Rey replied, and seriously, why did they seem to be so much more awake than Poe was?

“The floor is hard and not exactly super close to my body. It would hurt.”

“But you would live.”

The playful banter went straight over Poe’s head and he turned over to press his face into the pillow. “Why are we even awake?”

“Because it’s morning,” Rey replied cheerfully, as if Poe almost killing her hadn’t been the reason she’d woken up.

“It’s too early.”

“You don’t even know the time.”

“I can feel it in my soul.”

Finn snorted, and Poe could soon feel his breath in his neck as he moved closer. “Sometimes you really sound like a grandpa.”

“I will be very offended by that comment later when it’s actually daytime.”

Rey laughed softly, her breath hitting his ear. Their proximity was doing things to him he didn’t even want to begin explaining. “Move over, at the very least. I need to use the bathroom.”

Poe hummed. “Too comfy. Climb over me.”

He heard her huff, and a second later she was doing just what he’d said, only she paused on top of him and remained there, one foot on each side of him. Finn was finding it very amusing, if his chuckling was any indication.

“Maybe we should all just sleep in a pile,” she was saying as Poe turned his head to playfully glare at them, or at least attempt to. “I vote for Poe being at the bottom.”

“I’ll be on the top,” Finn said, and either Rey magically gained a lot of weight or Finn had joined, making it a lot harder for Poe to be able to ignore it. “Whoops, sorry, Rey.”

“What about  _me_?”

“I didn’t accidentally knee you in the side, did I?”

“Now  _I’m_  the one getting crushed.”

“You’ll live.” Rey leaned down to grin right into his face. “Won’t you, Dameron?”

Poe wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved it when she got into these sort of moods. “Unfortunately for you, I’d say.”

“What do you mean?”

“Once I’m out of here I will obviously make sure to get revenge for this quite frankly rude wakeup call.”

If Poe could properly see her he’d see the mischief that found Rey’s face. “Then we’ll make sure you won’t be able to do that.”

Sidenote to the third concern: the limited space made it increasingly hard to have proper tickle fights that didn’t end with one of them on the floor, but now, with all that weight keeping him in place, Poe found that a small bed could very much be the base of playfulness if the victim was unable to squirm. Poe was very much unable to squirm.

He still had the use of his hands, though reaching back blindly did very little good and only hurt, for the most part, so as Rey squeezed at his sides Poe found himself giggling like a maniac instantly with very few means to make the unbearable sensation stop, and it was both heaven and hell that drove him almost insane.

“Plehehease!” he managed to choke out, Finn’s hands joining in by scribbling over the back of his bare knees definitely not helping his incoherence. “I’m sorry, I’m sohohorry!” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for, but it felt right.

“Do you promise to not get revenge on us for sitting on you?” Rey asked, and Poe could somehow tell she was having more fun than ever. “Do you?”

“Yehehehes!”

“Are you  _certain_?”

“Yehehes, just stohohop!” Because as much as he liked tickling this was too much for him to handle this early in the day (yes, he was still convinced it was barely dawn).

“Do you think he sounds genuine?” Rey asked Finn, and Poe could picture him pulling a skeptical face.

“He does, but I’d say we get him again later just to be sure.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

A plan Poe wholeheartedly approved of, though he’d never tell them. They already knew it anyway.

Oh, and about his third concern? Finn ended up falling onto the floor as he attempted to climb down from their pile, so that point still stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
